


A Fated Meeting

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You haven't heard from John in three years and now, by some miracle, your Bro has found him on the streets of your hometown.</p><p>-</p><p>You've left him hanging for three years.  Now you've found him and its great, but you don't want to tell him about your past.  You don't know how he would react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good or Bad Decision (Depending on How You Look at It)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!
> 
> This is only my second time posting anything on this site so im a little nervous. But what ever you dont want to hear about that you want to read!

Your name is John Egbert and you live in Houston Texas. You are currently looking for a target so you can get something to eat. You’re homeless; your dad kicked you out of the house because you're gay. You're pretty much over it now; it was three years ago. Yep. You were kicked out of your house at the wonderful age of sixteen because you finally told your dad about your crush on the red-text coolkid that you'd had since you were fourteen. He probably has no idea why you suddenly stopped talking to him. You wonder if he even remembers you anymore.

A rumble of your stomach jolts you out of your depressing thoughts. Right. You've gotta find someone not paying enough attention to their surroundings and grab the cash out of their wallet and run to that little corner store for a bag of chips or something. You're in luck. There's a guy in Gurren Lagann shades meandering down the street, off in his own little world. (Yeah, you sometimes watch anime when you could sneak into a library, sue you. None of the computers have had Pesterchum installed unfortunately.) As he walks by, you can see his wallet peeking out of his back pocket. Perfect. You push off the wall you were leaning against and follow the guy a few paces behind.

You're getting really lucky right now. The little dead end alley that you've claimed as your own is in this direction too. You'll put his wallet back and slip in there for a few minutes to take suspicion off yourself. There's an unspoken creed among you pickpockets and thieves. If the person doesn't have any cash, just put their wallet back and find someone else. And if you have to directly steal from stores, go to big chain places like Target and Wal-Mart.

You're coming up on your alley. Now’s your chance. You speed up your steps and reach for the guy’s wallet and - ! You find your wrist in a vice grip and your back slammed against the wall of your alley. The man behind the ridiculous shades looks pissed. You jerk to the left and yank your arm out of his grip in a move you couldn't have done if you didn't pop your shoulder out of place. It’s been dislocated so many times that it didn't hurt anymore. You bolt for the entrance of the alley, fixing your shoulder in the process. You know you can outspeed this guy, You've been faster than anyone you've ever fought.

Suddenly he's in front of you and goddamn how did he move so fast. A few years ago you would have run straight into him, but three years on the street changes a person. You fling your body to the right and your momentum keeps you moving forward and past him. You roll smoothly to your feet and take a few steps before you feel his hand grab the back of your collar. With a jerk your air is cut off and your feet go out from under you. You can hear your shirt rip under his fingers.

Shit. If he sees and recognizes the Prospit tattoo on your shoulder blade, you're screwed. But you have bigger worries right now. The guy spins you around and shoves you against the wall again. He grabs the front of your shirt to keep you there and you start struggling.

“Stop fighting me. Do you want me to call the cops?”

Your muscles lock up in terror. The police would search you and find the yellow crescent on your shoulder and they would definitely know what it meant. You would be interrogated for info on Prospit. You have no idea if Terezi would or even could help you. If you get thrown in jail, then you'll never find Dave! You probably look absolutely terrified.

“Calm down, kid. Mind telling me just why you were reaching for my wallet back there? 

“I-I’m sorry! It won't happen again! J-Just please, let me go!” Christ you're shaking like a leaf. This guy could ruin everything in one fell swoop.

He actually lets go and steps back to your surprise. “Go back home to your parents kid.” He sighs. “This is no place for someone like you.”

You flinch a little at the mention of your home. “My dad kicked me out years ago and my mom is dead. This place is my home now.” You say, fixing your shirt. “And I can handle myself out here just fine thank you very much.”

“I don't believe you.” The guy says coldly. “But I will admit that you know your way around a fight. Not many people can get away from me, fancy tricks or no.”

“Yeah, whatever. Believe me or not, it's the truth. You owe me a new shirt by the way.”

“Considering you're the one that tried to steal my wallet, I think we’re even.”

“Hey! I was gonna put it back! You'd just be missing some of your cash!” You are kind of offended. “What's your name anyway? I don't wanna keep calling you the guy with the Kamina shades in my head.”

“You can just call me Bro.”

You raise an eyebrow at that. Bro? Really? Whatever. “My name's John. You're not gonna call the cops on me after you leave right? I’d rather not have to move.”

“I really should you know.” Bro says, crossing his arms. “But I'm not gonna. Too much hassle. Ya really should get out of here though. This place is right at the the edge of Prospit and Derse territory. Prospit generally keeps to itself but Derse is aggressive.”

"Caliborn is a raging asshole, I’ll give you that.” Your face darkens as you remember the attack on Callie a few months ago. “But I've managed by myself for a while now.”

“Ya really are stubborn ain't ya, kid. Fine, whatever, come with me.” He walks over and grabs your wrist again.

“H-Hey, hey! If you're gonna drag me off to who knows where, at least let me grab my stuff!” He lets you go and you jog to the back of the alley. There's a loose slab of bricks that you hide your stuff behind. You grab your patched and fraying backpack and the small piece of charcoal then replace the bricks. Your backpack has some extra clothes and the big hoodie that Kanaya made for you. She really is the best. You sling the tattered backpack over your shoulder and walk back towards the exit. You scrawl a few quick symbols on the wall in Prospitian, just in case Karkat or Vriska come by looking for you.

“That’s Prospitian isn’t it.” Bro says as you finish the last symbol. “You really are living out here.”

“What gave it away?” You sigh as you put the charcoal beneath your writing. “Where are you taking me anyways?”

“Well the original plan was to get to my apartment so I could take you home, but now you're gonna be staying with me. I don't have an extra bed but the futon is open for you.”

“What?!” You are shocked. “No, I-I couldn’t-”

“No arguments. I’m gonna help you get back on your feet and you don't get a choice in the matter.” Bro grabs your wrist yet again (what is it with this guy and grabbing you???) and drags you out of your alley and down the street.

“Ow, ow! Okay, fine, I’m coming, jeez.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you catch anything i missed let me know. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Q and A with John Egbert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is really short so I figured id just post it now. I'm hoping on updating every Thursday although that might slow down a bit later. As of now I am writing chapter 6 and almost done typing chapter five.
> 
> I'm done holding you up now, go read!
> 
> Edit: Goddamn is this short most of my chapters are longer i promise

You've been walking in silence for about ten minutes now and you can tell that he wants to ask you something. He keeps glancing at you from behind his shades and thinking you don't notice; his shoulders are tense too. After five more minutes of fleeting glances, you finally just jab the spot between his shoulder blades that Vriska taught you to get him to relax.

“I know you want to ask me something. Just ask, I don't bite.  Usually.”

“How could you tell?”

You roll your eyes. “Your shoulders were tense and you kept looking at me. What's going on in that head of yours?”

He gives a small sigh. “How did you get kicked out anyways?”

Wow. Blunt. “I was wondering when that would come up. It’s really stupid actually. I told my dad that I have a crush on a guy and he basically told me to leave and never come back.” You shrug. “It doesn't really bother me anymore.”

“Wow. I didn't think people like that still existed. Where’d ya live?”

“Washington. It was a long road getting here, especially with the emotional bullshit.”

“That far? Why here of all places?"

“A friend of mine lives somewhere in the city. I was hoping to find him, but I haven't had access to Pesterchum since I was kicked out, and I haven't seen him.” You shrug. “Sometimes I wonder if he even remembers me.

“Tell ya what, kid. Once we get you inside and you shower, I’ll let you use the computer."

“Thanks.” You smile softly. “You didn't have to do this. And stop calling me kid! I’m nineteen!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Drop a comment if you did and let me know, it encourages me to write more of this for you all.
> 
> Again if I missed anything just let me know and ill get it fixed as soon as I can.


	3. Stuck In a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> showers are awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back everybody and to any new readers welcome
> 
> i dont really have anything to say up here so! ill see you at the bottom!

Oh my God you forgot how awesome it feels to be clean. Like. Seriously. Bro let you borrow some of his clothes that are too tight on him. Luckily you had a pair of underwear in your backpack that were actually clean. That could have gotten awkward really fast. As it is he gave you an over-sized white t-shirt with a orange hat on it and a pair of black skinny jeans. Skinny jeans. Who even wears skinny jeans anymore? Whatever. You're not going to complain. He gave you a place to sleep and a shower; you have no right to bitch about something so stupid.

You manage to get dressed and finish drying your hair pretty quickly. You walk out of the bathroom a little self-conscious. You swim in the shirt, but the pants thankfully fit pretty well even if you have to roll the bottoms up a bit so you don't step on them. You probably look ridiculous. You walk back into the main part of the apartment with your eyes downcast, but they snap up when you hear a wolf whistle.

A fucking.

Wolf whistle.

You glare at Bro silently and he chuckles.

“Pesterchum is open on the computer and I'm already logged out. Try and make whatever conversations you have quick, my brother is on his way home.” He gets up and lets you have the computer. You walk forward and he walks by you and fucking grabs your ass. Honestly, this happens to you a lot so you just act on instinct. You grab his shoulder and shove him off balance then sweep his legs out from under him. He goes down hard on his back, shades skewed so you can see one surprised orange eye.

“Oh shit, oh jeez, I’m sorry!” You start to ramble an apology. “I didn't-”

“Plush.” Is all he says from his place on the floor. You facepalm and help him off the ground.

“Really?” You ask. “Also, you might want to fix your shades.” You say, tapping the side of your glasses.

“Right.” He reaches up to adjust his shades and you can see his hand shaking slightly. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed it. “You're not weirded out?”

You shrug. “Not really. A friend of mine has these dark red eyes. He’s really short and yells all the time so it works for him. The orange fit you too.”

“I’m just glad you didn't punch me in the face and run out. You're kinda violent ya know that kid?”

You look away and wince slightly. “I didn't use to be.” You say softly.

“Hey.” He puts a hand on your shoulder. “You're okay. Honestly, I fix my problems by hitting them with a shitty katana until they go away so I'm probably worse. Ya got spunk kid. I like that.”

“Thanks.” You give him a small smile. He nods and walks back into what you assume is his room. You sit down at the computer and log into Pesterchum. Dave and Rose are both online, but it looks like either Rose didn't see you or doesn't want to talk to you because she goes offline a couple seconds later. The cursor hovers over Dave’s chumhandle, but you don't click. You can't bring yourself to click on his name after three years of leaving him hanging. You sit back in the chair and close your eyes, running a hand through your hair.

Pesterchum bings.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: john?

TG: egbert are you really there?

TG: after being mia for three years

TG: come on john answer me

EB: hi dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gotten such a positive response to this fic its amazing. I literally wiggle in happiness every time i see a new comment.
> 
> I have hit a bit of a roadblock in writing chapter 7, I know what I want to happen I just cant figure out how to start it. Oh well ill figure it out.
> 
> As always, if i missed anything let me know and maybe leave a comment or kudos on your way out?


	4. Motherfucking Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst and fluff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> ...Thats all I really have to say

Your name is Dave Strider and you just got off work. You DJ during the evening at one of the local radio stations. It’s not horrendously far from your apartment so you usually just walk. You have your phone out and are talking to Rose. She has to leave pretty quick though and Jade isn't online so- wait. That one that you occasionally stare at wistfully when no one is looking isn't greyed out like it has been for the last three years. You almost stop in your tracks right there in the middle of the sidewalk.

You jab your thumb on the name immediately, before he has a chance to log out.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: john?

TG: egbert are you really there?

TG: after being mia for three years

TG: come on john answer me

EB: hi dave.

TG: holy shit youre actually here

TG: dude where have you been for all these years

EB: trust me, my three year silence wasn't planned.

EB: you were the last person i spoke to before my dad kicked me out.

What.

TG: what

TG: you got kicked out

TG: youve been on the streets this whole time

TG: dude where the fuck are you

TG: literally anywhere in the country i dont give a fuck

TG: im coming to get you

You are losing it.  You actually don't care if he's across the goddamn country you are getting your best friend back.

EB: woah, take it easy there dave.  no need to look up shitty airline prices.

TG: i am not even joking john

TG: im not letting you freeze on a particularly cold night

EB: dave.  chill.  i'm here, in houston.

Holy shit.

TG: shit are you serious

TG: dude im on my way home let me grab the pickup

TG: how the hell did you even get down here

EB: mix of nice semi drivers and walking.

EB: lots and lots of walking.

EB: looking back, i took the whole homeless thing pretty well.

EB: i always was pretty independent. heh.

You're almost back to the apartment now. You'll put your stuff down and grab the keys to the battered old pickup that your brother drives for ironic purposes. You do not give a fuck if he needs it to save a life. You want your best friend back goddamnit.

TG: dude im almost home

TG: where are you

You're just walking through the doors to the building.

EB: i’m actually not completely sure.

EB: i’m with a guy that looks like kamina.

EB: his name may or may not actually be bro?

TG: what

You storm up the last of the stairs and fling open the door to your apartment. And there he is, older and with longer hair but he's there.

“Dave!”

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

A moment later you find yourself toppling over backwards after John tackle-hugs you into the hall.

“Oh my god Dave its so good to see you!”

“Holy hell Egbert. How the shit did you even get Bro to let you into the apartment?”

“Are ya just gonna lay there on the floor like a couple of idiots or actually come inside?” Bro appears in the doorway.

John scrambles off you and almost pulls your arm off when he helps you up.

“Damn John, don't pull my arm off. You got some muscle there.”

“Uh, hehe, yeah I guess. Sorry.”

You both walk into the apartment and sit down on the couch. Bro has disappeared, which means he probably fucked off to wherever he goes when you can't find him. Goddamn ninja bullshit.

“Alright seriously though, how did you get Bro to bring you home?” You narrow your eyes behind your shades. “He didn't just come up to you and say ‘ur cute lets fuck’ did he? Did you agree!?”

“What!?” John flushes beet red. “No, nothing like that!  Actually...” He scratches the back of his head. “I tried to pickpocket him.”

You can't help it, your snicker a little bit. John smacks your arm.

“Its not funny!  I almost got away too! Speaking of which, he owes me a replacement shirt for the one he ripped. One that actually fits. I’m swimming in this.”

“Ok, you have to tell me that story.”

John ends up telling you about the whole fight and you are actually kind of impressed. There's one thing you have to see for yourself though.

“You can dislocate your arm just like that? No pain or anything?”

“Yea, you wanna see?” You nod. “Here, hold my arm.” He holds out his right arm. He jerks and you can _feel_ his shoulder shift incorrectly in its socket.

“Dude.” You say. “That is really cool and also kind of gross.”

“Glad you didn't freak out like Karkat did when I showed him. He literally shrieked and started yelling ‘PUT IT BACK, PUT IT BACK!’ it was actually hilarious.” He laughs, setting his shoulder right again.

“Who’s Karkat?”

“Oh!  Umm… He's a friend of mine that I met on the streets here. He got kicked out of his home cuz he has dark red eyes. He got called a demon a lot as a kid. I think his eyes are cool though. They fit him.” He suddenly glares at you and Jesus shit you didn't think his face could make that expression so fucking terrifying. “You’re not going to be one of those people are you?”

“What, no way dude. Turn off that glare, you're going to melt my face off. I'm cool with the red eyes and the gays and all that shit.  Hell, I’m  on the gay train.”

He sighs. “Good. If you weren't, I was going to walk straight out that door and you would never see me again. I'm tired of my life getting stepped on just because I'm gay.”

“Wait, is that why you were kicked out? You came out to him? You left saying you had to talk to your dad about something important…”

“Yeah that was it. He would always leave note around the house saying he was proud of me so I thought that he would be ok with it. He had always liked things a certain way, and I guess me being gay wasn't a part of that. He told me to leave and and to not come back until I ‘purge the devil from inside me’” He chuckles. “I think he's more christian than a lot of people here. I found people; friends who didn't care where you came from or what you looked like or how much money you had. They helped me quit when I didn't have the strength to on my own.”

“Quit?” You are shocked. You never thought that John could get into anything bad. “Quit what?”

“I used to smoke.” He seems to sink into the couch. “All it took was once and I was hooked. Whenever I would get anxious or depressed I would smoke and it would help. There were times that I would just stop and think, what the fuck are you even doing? You have no idea where he lives, you don't know if he hates you or not, you don't know if he cares, you don't know if he even remembers you.” He scrubs at the tears forming in his eyes. “Fuck, I'm getting myself all worked up. Shit, no, you don't want to smoke you idiot! They helped with this and Dave is literally right there.”

He starts muttering to himself and you hug him and pull him closer. “Hey, you don't need to worry about any of that shit anymore. You found me, I’m here, I care. I’m right here.” He slowly relaxes form his tense position at your side.

“Thanks.” He says quietly. You nod and end up sitting like that for a while.

“Hey, John. It’s getting late, we should probably get to sleep.”

He doesn't move.

“Hey. John.”

Nothing. He fell asleep.

You don't mind really, you know he's had a long day, but you kind of need to sleep and you're not about to do it on the couch. You get up and gently lay him down. You can't put the futon down without waking him up so you just grab the blanket thrown over the back and lay it over him.

You tiptoe back to your room and strip down to your boxers. You lay down on your bed with a grin on your face. He’s back. You found him. The girls will be happy to hear about this; you'll have to tell them tomorrow. You fall asleep still smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He never did get around to telling Rose and Jade
> 
> Oh my god all of the fucking coding in this chapter -_-"
> 
> Also I'm too lazy to check for any grammar and spelling errors and stuff so let me know if you see anything please
> 
> Fuck im tired


	5. Nightmares are Shitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they really are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so tired right now. I didnt get any sleep last night and profiencies are fucking stupid. I hate everything.
> 
> Also five nights at freddy's 2. Fuck that shit. Vents? Spider Foxy crawling on the walls/cieling? faceLESS BONNIE? NO DOORS?!?!?!? NOOOOOOOOOPPPPE!!

You don't know what wakes you up. You know its not Bro, even if he does move around in the night, he's too quiet to disturb you. Maybe John fell off the futon or something? Since you're awake, you might as well check on him.

You don't bother putting anything on before you leave you room. You are moving silently through the hall when you hear something. You stop for a moment but everything is quiet again so you keep moving. You step into the living room and hear it again, louder this time. It’s a noise of pain. John is still asleep on the couch, but he's shaking and making these soft little whimpers. You put your hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down but he immediately starts thrashing around.

His eyes snap open and he shoves you away from him. He flies off the couch and into a fighting stance. His eyes are dead. He’s not actually awake.

“John.” You say softly. “Come on, John, it’s just me. It’s Dave. You're safe.” He relaxes a little and you take a few cautious steps forward. Its like approaching a wounded animal. “You need to wake up, John. Just look at me.” John blinks a few times and the light returns to his eyes.

“Dave?” John shifts out of his defensive stance and wraps his arms around himself. “Shit. It happened again didn't it? Did I hit you? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” You say, pulling John back onto the couch and sitting down next to him. “What was that? You looked like you were in pain and when I tried to wake you up you flipped out.”

“My flipping out comes from years of being on edge when I'm asleep. You’ll have to yell at me to wake me up. Nightmares don't help. I usually don't get them…”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

He shakes his head vigorously. “Not really.”  Tears are forming in his eyes. “It’s not good. It’s not something you want to hear.” Tears are falling down his face and you pull him to you again. He clutches at your shirt as he silently cries into your shoulder. You hug him until his sobs die down and he falls asleep again. You don't leave him again.

 

-

 

Morning finds you laid across the couch with John on top of you and Bro snickering at you from the kitchen. You don't actually open your eyes and just lay there for a few minutes. John is crushing you a bit, but its nice having him this close to you. This is actually the first time you've met him in person. You talked to him via video chat before of course; for almost a year and a half before he disappeared. It’s just nice having him this close; to be able to touch him.

Eventually you do have to get up though so you poke John in the cheek.

“Dude wake up. You're fucking heavy.”

John groans and shifts a little, smushing his face into your chest. Your cheeks color a bit and you poke him again.

“Come on, Egbert. Get the fuck off me.”

He finally opens his eyes, looking at you blearily. “Hrrmaglf.”

“No idea what you just said dude. Now get off me; you're heavy.” He sort of rolls to the side and partway off you so you wiggle out from under him and stand up. He goes right back to sleep. You stare at him for a moment, slightly disgruntled.

“Did you two fuck?”

Your face turns beet red. “N-no!” You sputter. “What the fuck Bro?!”

You knew telling him about your crush on the egderp all those years ago was a bad idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahah haha ha ha. Sorry not sorry.


	6. Some Shirtless Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is misleading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late. I didn't have the entire chapter typed out and we were taking a test today in computers so that cut into the time as well. Extra long chapter to make up for that fact.
> 
> So much shit has happened in one week it is fucking insane. Ill see you at the bottom for more stuff.

You've been living in the Strider household for a couple of weeks now. It’s honestly not as bad as Dave made it out to be. Occasionally you will almost punch Bro in the face when he comes up behind you to scare you. You’d think he’d learn from the first time you knocked him on his ass, but no. He is literally Kamina like that.

You've kept the fact that you're a member of Prospit to yourself. You take a change of clothes when you shower, sleep in a shirt even though its the middle of summer, stuff like that to keep them in the dark. You were bound to slip up sometime. They’d already seen the two smaller scars on your arms, but you were able to play those off by saying that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time early in your travels; not actually a lie. They were from some of your earlier encounters with street gangs. You learned the signs pretty quick.

But it was really hot that night and you really didn't want to wake up covered in sweat again so you took a risk. You left your shirt off to sleep. You end up throwing the covers half off you and by some miracle, Dave wakes up before you.

He shakes you awake and for a moment you don't remember that you don't have a shirt on.

He reminds you in a word. “John. What’s this.”

“Shit.” You freeze up for a moment before wrapping your arms around yourself to try to cover the scars littering your chest. You sigh. “I know I shouldn't have tried to hide it, you deserve to know. I just… didn't want you to get involved with all of my bullshit I guess.” You rub your arms a bit and sigh. “Let’s put the futon back and I’ll tell you both when Bro comes out. He might be able to help me explain some things.”

You kill a few minutes turning the couch back into a bed. There is an awkward silence between you now, only broken by your yawning. Dave doesn't attempt to make small talk and neither do you. You had quickly fallen back into your old friendship with Dave (along with the growing crush), but now it feels like you're strangers again. After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence on the couch Dave finally speaks up.

“Whatever happened, you're still John; you're still by best friend. We’re not going to throw you out.”

You smile softly. “Thanks, Dave.” You yawn. And just like that the tension is gone. You are still silent but its comfortable. You yawn again, still tired. Maybe you can just close your eyes for a moment…

You fall asleep again, slumping over onto Dave’s side.

 

-

 

You wake up when Bro walks into the room like a normal person for once. He takes one look at you and sits down. You stand and turn so he can see the yellow moon on your right shoulder.

“I’m sure you know what this means.” You sigh.

“You're a member of Prospit.” Bro says simply.

You nod. “If you keep up with the news on the street, you may have heard of me. The Heir of Breath?”

Bro stares for a moment. “No fucking way. That was you? Caliborn had you for a week and a half before you got out. No wonder you tried to hide this. I wouldn't want to talk about it either.”

“I’m confused.” Dave pipes up. “I know about Prospit and Derse and their war, but Caliborn? Heir of Breath? What are you even saying?”

Bro grins at Dave. “Apparently, out little John here is a bit of a celebrity in the underground.  One of the main Dreamers of Prospit; a God Tier too, the Heir of Breath. Was captured by Derse and interrogated by the leader of Derse himself, Caliborn. Kept in the Chains of Derse for almost an entire week before somehow escaping and showing up at Prospit’s Moon in the middle of the night covered in blood. No one knows how you managed to break free.”

“What the fuck. Seriously?” Dave looks over at you.

“Yeah. That ‘interrogation’ Bro talked about? He wanted information on Callie, the leader of Prospit and also his sister. He wanted all of our patrol routes, the layout of the moon, everything. When I wouldn't talk he tried to force it out of me. His methods are what you see here.”

Dave just kind of stares at you in what you're pretty sure is disbelief? It’s a bit hard to tell with the shades.

“I only managed to get out because I’d been sneaking around Derse territory at night. Thats actually how they caught me in the first place. But i knew their patterns and Caliborn made a stupid mistake. He turned his back to me when I wasn't chained up. Vriska taught me how to use a few pressure points so I was able to take Caliborn down in one hit. All of the other Dersites had already left on their patrols so even though I only knocked out his movement, Caliborn couldn't do anything.” You laugh a bit and grin. “I left him face down on the ground, screaming curses at me. He couldn't move anything below his neck for hours. I couldn't move very fast with all the injuries I had at the time, but I managed to avoid Dersite patrols and get out of Derse territory before anyone was due to arrive back at the Chains.

I made my way back into Prospit territory and back to the Moon. I probably looked terrible by that point. I’d broken open a lot of the scabs that had formed so there was blood everywhere. Last thing I remember before waking up three days later was stumbling into the courtyard.” God you need to smoke. There's no avoiding it this time. You dig through your backpack nearby until you find the pack of cigarettes you keep on hand buried at the bottom. You grab your lighter while you're there.

“You smoke?” Bro looks at you harshly.

“No. I quit. I just need something to settle my nerves.” You shrug. “I can go onto the roof so nothing smell like smoke.”

“Yeah.” Bro stands and you raise a questioning eyebrow at him. “There's no guardrails up there. Don't want you falling or some shit.”

 

-

 

You end up sitting near the edge of the building, looking out at the hazy streets of your home. The Breeze through your hair feels nice.

“That doesn't look like someone who quit smoking to me.”

“I have. Prospit, and Karkat especially, forced me to. Found me smoking and literally took the rest of the pack and burned them to ash right there. Quit cold turkey. I was a mess for weeks. I was four months clean. I was due for a relapse.” You breathe out the smoke in your lungs. “I’m a Breath player; we all have fucked up lungs.”

“You're talking about Tavros Nitram right? Page of Breath?”

“He has really bad asthma. He also hates me. He had a crush on Vriska who had a crush on me. As far as I know,they're still together and he still hates me.”

“Harsh.”

You take another drag off your cigarette. “Maybe.” You shrug. “We don't cross paths much so I don't really care.”

You end up finishing your cigarette before you actually confront him.

“That isn't all you wanted to talk about.” It isn't a question.

“No. I want to know why you ran. That alley was out of Prospit territory. I’d also heard that you didn't talk to anyone before you went missing.”

You sigh. “I needed a break from Prospit. I left Karkat a note saying which direction I was headed. I guess he kept it secret.” You shrug.

“Keep Dave away from the gang issues. Honestly, I wouldn't have offered you a place to stay if I had known. But since you're his friend I’m letting you stay. I hope you don't make me regret that decision. You know first hand just how dangerous both Derse and Prospit can be. I want him nowhere near any of them.”

Ohh boy do you want to sass this fucker so hard right now. But this is not the time. You turn and fully face him. “He’s not a kid anymore. He can handle himself. And he might want to meet the people who pretty much saved my life. Twice.”

“I don't care. I’ll keep him away by force if I need to.” Bro turns and walks back down into the apartment. You take a few deep breaths to calm down before following him.

 

-

 

Bro is nowhere to be found when you get back down so you just sit down next to Dave again. You should probably put on a shirt but ehhh. You don't actually feel like it. It’s… different, having all of your scars on display like this. You’d never in a million years go outside, but with just Dave and maybe Bro around you're… comfortable with it you suppose. Weird.

“That nightmare your first night here.” Dave turns to look at you. “Thats what you were dreaming about wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. I’m still not giving details about that though. No one needs to hear that shit.”

Dave starts glaring at the ground. “I want to know what kind of asshole would torture someone for info on his own sister. Can’t he just call her?”

You chuckle. “It doesn't really work like that. How much do you know about the dynamics between the two gangs?”

Dave shakes his head. “Next to nothing. I just know where the borders are and when to avoid the territories but thats about it. Didn't think I needed to know much more.”

You hum. “That’s probably a good thing. Knowing too much puts a target on your back. Basically, Caliborn has wanted to kill his sister since they were kids. That’s why she’s hiding behind Prospit. She’s like us, no place to go and relying on no one but yourself. She found Karkat and Tavros first; they joined up and found what would become the Moon. Karkat brought in a friend named Gamzee, Vriska came in after that. We all had our own reasons for getting the yellow moon, but Callie kept us there. She is the heart of Prospit, keeps all of our clashing personalities together. Karkat is the mediator, he keeps us all from killing each other, hence his title as Knight of Blood. We have a method to our madness.”

“So basically Caliborn is fucking insane and Prospit is hella.”

You laugh. “I guess thats one way to put it.”

“Ya know, i kinda want to meet this Karkat guy. He sounds fun from what you’ve told me about him.”

“If is was up to me, sure. Karkat wants to meet you too actually; Lord knows I talked about you enough.”

“So I want to meet him, he wants to meet me, you want us to meet, what's the issue here?”

“Talk to your brother. He doesn't want you anywhere near anything Prospit or Derse related.”

“What.”

“You didn't think he just stood there watching me smoke did you?”

“No, but what the hell? I can take care of myself just fine.”

Thats what I told him. And I quote ‘I don't care. I’ll keep him away by force if I need to.’ Honestly, I agree with him in some ways. Gang business is gang business, and sticking your nose someplace it doesn't belong is a good way to get burned. But meeting a friend of mine isn't gang business.” You look up at the ceiling. “You listening Bro?!” You shout. “I’m on your side you massive prick!”

Bro’s voice shouts from somewhere. “Ya know what? Fuckin’ fine! If ya get him involved I will not hesitate to beat yer ass!”

Now is the time for sass. “Bring it on, old man!” You yell back.

You turn to Dave and grin crookedly. He smirks back.

You win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god everyone is fucking dead. Thats all im going to say on the matter.
> 
> I got my hair cut and it looks amazing im so happy.
> 
> Chapter 7 is still being written so ill post that when I have it finished. second quarter has started and school is kicking my ass so it might be a bit. If anyone wants to be there so I could bounce ideas off you that would be great.
> 
> John, smoking without a shirt on is dangerous. Bro, you need to step off a bit. Although you have a very good reason but still.
> 
> As always if I missed something in my edits, let me know.
> 
> Comment and kudos on your way out?


	7. The Meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so original with chapter titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash. Ok, so i had this written out before but never got around to typing it. It was originally going to be one big chapter but i took so long have this instead. chapter 8 should be out in a couple weeks or so. Dont take my word on that, im horrible at keeping to a schedule.
> 
> Also lexy you totally called that shit

You end up leaving the apartment alone to try to find Karkat. You start back at the little alley you were staying in. It looks like he found it. According to the Prospitan on the wall, he usually comes around this time of day to see if you're here. Hopefully you didn't miss him.

You didn't. It only take a few minutes for him to show up. He immediately starts yelling at you.

"Where the fuck have you been?! Everyone’s been worried sick looking for your stupid ass! Even Vriska has been acting off.” He starts glaring at you even harder. “I found this place a week ago and every time I come you're not here. Stop avoiding me.”

You hold your hands up in defence. “Dude you can stop yelling at me. I haven't been avoiding you guys. I haven't been back here in two weeks. I found Dave. Well, technically Dave’s bro found me but still. Same result.”

“You end up finally fucking finding this guy after a year and a half in this hellhole and I'm not even around to see him. That is so much bullshit.”

You grin. “Actually that’s why I'm here. I was trying to find you to tell you that Dave wants to meet you too. Should we meet back here same time tomorrow?”

He nods. “Works for me.” His face turns serious. “I have news on Prospit. I’m assuming you’ve been out of the loop for a while?” At your nod he continues. “Someone has been sticking their nose into our business, trying to get info on us. Not just Prospit but Derse too. Thats not the worst of our problems though. Derse has been getting closer and closer to the Moon. The white pieces can't hold off Derse’s soldiers. I know you've just found Dave again, but this war isn't over. We need our players.”

You sigh and scrub a hand over your face. “My… relationship I guess, with Bro is strained. One wrong move and I’m kicked out again. The only reason I’m still there is Dave. I can't get involved in anything directly. Bro doesn't want Dave anywhere our war, and frankly, neither do I.” You are struck by a sudden and somewhat crazy idea.

“What is it? I know that face Egbert.” Karkat knows you too well.

“If I play my cards right, I might be able to get Bro to help us. He wants to keep Dave safe just as much as I do. What better way than to end the war for good? He wouldn't be a player of course, but he wouldn't be just a piece either. Guest from another session, maybe? Point is, he could help.”

“I can ask Callie about it, though I doubt she’ll turn down help of any kind right now.”

“This all depends on whether or not I can get him to help us. I’ll talk to him when I get the chance.” You both start shifting to leave. “Oh, and Karkat? Come alone tomorrow. I don’t care if you tell the rest that you found me, just make sure you're alone.”

He nods. “Yeah. See you tomorrow fuckface.”

You roll your eyes. “Bye Karkat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha im sorry this is so short ;-;


End file.
